The Case Of The Missing Time Lord
by SloTurtle Corp
Summary: Samie is...er was the Doctor's companion, but she has had enough of his carelessness. After an adventure in London, she decides to stay on Baker St.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own any characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who!

* * *

Rain pattered on the streets of London, like everyday, the sky was grey and gloomy.

'Splash!'

"Woah! Ah- Sugar Honey Iced Tea!, Doctor!" Samie yelped as she skidded around the corner of Baker Street. "Just keep running, we'll find it!" The Doctor assured in reply. The duo halted in an alley way, there she was, the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.

"What the _hell_ was that!?" She shoved the Doctor's shoulder lightly. "You know what it was, why are you asking me?" He defended. "Why are there Slitheen in London?" Samie grumbled, glaring at the Doctor. "Why _were_ there Slitheen in London. They're gone now, but they were here for a new home planet." He corrected her.

Samie frowned and punched his arm. "Ow! Hey, it's not my fault! I don't understand why you're so angry." He snapped. The Doctor sighed and rubbed his chin, pacing the pavement. He looked back at the girl and straightened his glasses. "You let them die! You let them just fall off that bridge and die!" Samie's eyes began to water in rage.

"It was a fixed point in time! There was nothing I could do!" "You could have saved them!" "They would have gotten run over in traffic the next week! And if I saved them then, they would get shot by hunters or some sort." The Doctor and Samie bickered angrily.

"Fine, if you don't like it, then leave!" The Doctor froze immediately after the words slipped out. Samie's eyes couldn't conceal her tears. "OK. If you wanted me to leave then you shouldn't have waited till now. I'll go get my bags." She crossed her arms and walked to the TARDIS. "Sam- I didn't mean t-" "No, no. It's fine." Samie cut him off.

"If you're really going to leave, at least let me help you pack." He followed swiftly. "I never unpacked. I knew you're reputation." Sam growled and swung one of her bags over her shoulder. The Doctor watched motionlessly, mouth hanging open.

Samie stood in the open door, one hand on the handle. She turned her head and said, almost whispering. "Goodbye, Doctor."

* * *

*In a flat in 221B Baker St.*

"Sherlock, I'm ho-" "BORED!" Sherlock interrupted John's greeting. "Uh, Sherlock. Are you cooking an eyeball?" John raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm burning it." He corrected.

"John, where are my biscuits?" Sherlock looked at John's empty hands. "Biscuits? Sherlock I don't-" "I asked you for biscuits!" "When?" "About an hour ago." "Sherlock, I left four hours ago."

**A/n**

**My first Wholock Fanfic! Hope you guys like reading it as much as I like writing it! :3**

**Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I don't own any characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who!

* * *

Samie walked down the sidewalk of Baker Street, hauling her two bags. She didn't know where she was going or where she was going to stay, how was she supposed to know? A small deli stood in front of her, reminding her of how much she had the munchies. Samie set her luggage next to her chair and ordered some food.

As if it had hit her on the head, fate laid out her path. She was putting on her coat, about to leave, while facing the window. She saw a sign on the door next to the shop.

_ Vacancy. _

Just like the knocker, the sign was crooked. Samie nodded silently and opened the door. Clanging had echoed from upstairs, causing an old woman to step out of a flat's door. "Oh stop with the racket!" She hollered waving her hand dismissively at the stairs. Samie cautiously 'tinged' the bell on the front desk. The old woman turned around and smiled, clapping her hands together joyfully.

"Oh, What can I do for you, dear?" She asked. "Well, I saw the sign outside and I-" "Oh! Well, then come with me, I'll show you the flat, then!" The woman interrupted her. As they climbed the stairs, the noise grew louder. "I'm Mrs. Hudson by the way." She explained, trying to speak over the crashing. Samie nodded and followed to the 5th floor.

Mrs. Hudson unlocked a door and stepped inside. "You can look around before deciding." Mrs. Hudson suggested. "Mrs. Hudson!" A muffled voice yelled from the flat below. "Where is all the noise coming from?" Samie looked at the floor. "I'll have to answer you later, love. I've been called." Mrs, Hudson held up her hand and stepped down the stairs to the door of the flat a little ways down.

She turned around and studied the room. Samie ran her hand across the fireplace, smiling. Her parents had a fireplace in the living room when she lived in the U.S.

* * *

"Sherlock, please! Quite with the ruckus, if you don't you'll scare off another buyer." Mrs. Hudson scolded. Sherlock sighed and held up his cup. John looked disappointedly at his lazy colleague. "No, don't worry Mrs. Hudson, I'll get it." He took Sherlock's cup and looked for the tea. "Why, thank you John." She said before hustling back upstairs.

Samie turned around quickly and saw Mrs. Hudson in the doorway. "So, what do you think, dear?" Samie breathed in. "I'll take it."

**A/n**

**The second chapter to my first Wholock Fanfic! Still hope you guys like reading it as much as I like writing it! :3 please leave any suggestions down below and/or comment and telll me what you think about this story. For now, but not for always...**

**Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! I don't own any characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who!

* * *

Samie rushed down the stairs, Mrs. Hudson had said she had mail for her. She stumbled over something on the steps and tripped down the stairs. Its wasn't as long as a fall as she'd thought it would be. She looked up and saw a blondish man holding her up.

"You alright Miss?" He asked. Samie stood up and dusted herself off. "Oh...uh, Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save. Weren't for you, I'd be a stain on the floor." She chuckled nervously. "Well, don't let my flat mate hear that, he's gone crazy hoping for another case. Honestly he _lives _for murders. Right, I'm John Watson, by the way." He held out his hand to shake her's.

"I'm Samaria, But you can call me Samie." Samie and John both shook hands, smiling. "Well, uh. I'm off, then." Samie pointed to the stairs and began down them. John shrugged and followed down, seeming since there was no other way to the door.

Mrs. Hudson stood holding a few letters and envelopes. "Oh, thank you, Mrs. Hudson. You're a saint!" Samie praised, grabbing her mail. "Oh, these are for Sherlock, _these _are for you." She gave Samie two of the letters and a box. Mrs. Hudson then gave the rest of the mail to John.

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson. Cases?" He shuffled the papers in his hands. Mrs. Hudson nodded and turned back to her files.

John and Samie both climbed the staircase again. "So, you moved into the flat above ours, then?" He asked. "Yep. It's not very big, but it's in well condition." Samie replied.

John got to his door and frowned before he opened it. "If you hear yelling, or gunshots, don't be frightened." "Why? What would be happening?"

He held up his hand and opened the door, motioning to a tall man with dark curls playing the violin. "_Thats _why." He sighed.

Sherlock stopped and leapt over to John, snatching the letters from him. "Finally! Nope. Boring. Boring. Bori- Wait... perhaps." He threw down the notes, hesitating on one.

Samie smiled, patting John's shoulder. "I'll talk to you sometime, yeah?" John nodded as she jogged up to her flat's door.

* * *

She sighed as she plopped down on her sofa. Samie looked down at her mail. The package had blue wrapping on it. 'How peculiar.' she thought, cautiously opening the box. Inside it held a small, wooden, blue jewelry box and a journal.

A note was attached to the jewelry box.

~ _Found this in the chest by the TARDIS console, thought you might want it back. _

_Always thinking of you, The Doctor. _~

Samie grumbled to herself for a moment, then tossed the note in the trash. She didn't want to think about him anymore.

**A/n**

**The third chapter to my first Wholock Fanfic! Still hope you guys like reading it as much as I like writing it! :3 please leave any suggestions down below and/or comment and tell me what you think about this story. For now, but not for always...**

**Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I don't own any characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who**

* * *

Samie set the kettle on the stove. She looked over her shoulder, someone was knocking on the door. Samie opened the door to see John Watson, smiling. "Hello. Uh, Mrs. Hudson asked me to give this to you." He held out a piece of paper.

"Ah, okay. Thanks." Samie looked up for a second. "Would you like to come in and have some tea?" She wondered. "Yeah, sure." John smiled, sitting down.

"So, the gunshots I keep hearing-" "Ignore them, trust me, I am working on it." John glanced down, he could hear Sherlock's violin.

"Who _is_ that?" Samie set a cup in front of John, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You don't need to know, and if you met him, you'd never go near Baker street again." John admitted.

Samie paused, she held the sugar in her hand, then she turned and set it back down. "Are you alright?" John asked. Samie sat down and poured tea into her cup as well. "Yeah, I just didn't bring the sugar over. You don't take it, do you?" She cracked a smile.

"Huh-uh." John mumbled, drinking his tea. "How'd you know?" He narrowed his eyes, but still smiling. "Just an obvious deduction. Your personality doesn't really suggest you are accustomed to sugar in your tea." Samie stated, in a voice that had the hint of arrogance that Sherlock had had when John first met him.

"John? You look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?" Samie fretted. John blindly stood up. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. Thanks for the tea." He manage to get the last words out before closing the door.

* * *

Mycroft was sitting across from his brother, scowling, as usual. John hung his coat up, listening to the awkward silence.

"Evening, Mycroft." He mumbled.

Sherlock held his violin and bow, ignoring John. "Are you just going to ignore me and play that noisy thing?" John asked. "Well... I _was _going to shoot the wall." Sherlock sighed. "Hmm, something's wrong."

"What do you mean something's wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"Usually if you have tea with a 'nice' girl, I don't have to ask how it went. Also, you called my violin 'noisy', which you never do. Brilliant is the word you use mostly, so John, What happened?" Sherlock took in a sharp breath after the long moment of lacking air.

John sat in his chair, and rubbed the edge of his nose. "It was fine, she just caught me off guard."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, Mycroft grumbled with annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"She sounds just like you at times." John finished. "Oh dear god." Mycroft gave a small gasp of tiredness. "Another you? And to make it worse, a woman!" He stood up, leaning on his cane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I don't own any characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who**

* * *

Watson crossed the floor, buttoning his coat. "Where are you off to?" Sherlock grumbled. "My job. Oh, don't look so surprised, I have a life other than solving cases with you." John admitted.

Sherlock sighed, raising his eyebrows as John walked away.

...

...

...

"BOOORED!"

* * *

She couldn't believe it! Mrs. Hudson had mixed their mail up _again_._  
_

It'd been the third time that week, each time ending with a kind, relatable, _excruciatingly normal, conversation._

John was nice, but he was too ordinary, at least he was when he talked to her.

She was standing in front of his flat door. John had told her beforehand that if she had their mail mixed up, she should just walk in.

"John, mail call." She called, walking through the doorway. The room was empty, except for a violin on a rack.

Samie stepped over to one of the arm chairs. It had tea set on the table next to it. 'John must be having some.' Samie thought.

Samie got to the violin, she quickly glanced around and pick up the notes. They were composed very carefully.

She imagined playing them on her piano.

"Who are you?" A half naked man came in from the hallway and sat down in his armchair. "Oh, I'm John's neighbor. Came to drop off mail." Samie stammered, trying not to look into his eyes, the embarrassment was too much.

The man snatched the letters hastily. "So... Are you John's... partner?" Samie asked. "Hmm? Oh, yes. We're a great team. John is a little late on occasions, though. Sherlock Holmes, by the way." Sherlock nodded.

"Are you free right now?" Sherlock stood, his blanket slightly sliding away. Samie quickly turned her eyes to the ceiling. "No, not really."

Sherlock rushed to his room, shouting behind him. "Great!"

* * *

Sherlock and Samie sat in the cab, as Sherlock explained the details of the case. "Are you married?" Samie asked, then quickly added. "You and John. I don't see a ring on either of you guys' hands."

"What? No, John and I are just detective partners. I'm not dating anyone at the moment, I don't see it as necessary." Sherlock stated.

The taxi pulled up to a building with yellow police tape blocking the front.

"God! What took you so long?" a man marched next to Sherlock as he approached the tape. "John's out, found someone to help, Samie, Lestrade." Sherlock spoke with haste.

"Right, inside then." Lestrade mumbled.

A woman held her hand out, holding back Sherlock. "What are you doing here, freak?"

Sherlock opened his mouth, but the retort didn't come from him.

"Who are you calling freak? I don't see _you _helping with the crime scene." Samie remarked. Donovan glared, fiery anger blazing in her eyes. "Who are you? How dare you talk to a poli-" "Oh, quit squawking. Lead on, Sherlock." Samie held a finger in the air.

Sherlock and Samie strolled into the building, passing by several police crews.

A body lay on the floor of the living room, staining the carpet red. "Female, somewhere in her thirties." Sherlock mumbled. "Yes, we know that." a greasy haired man snapped from behind them.

Samie looked up, frowning. 'Did everyone hate Sherlock?'

"Who's she?" He asked, pointing at her. "She is completely unauthorized!" The man turned to Lestrade. "Oh, shut up Anderson! She's with Sherlock." Lestrade groaned.

"Actually, I am authorized." Samie smirked, holding up a book of blank paper. "Oh, pardon me, I didn't know the C.I.A were working on this as well." Anderson stammered.

'Psychic paper, works every time.'

Samie turned back to the body, examining it from a distance.

"Well, Sam? What do you think?" Sherlock glanced up, testing her.

Samie knelt next to him, noting each detail. "From the looks of it, she was strangled. This thin line of cuts and bruising indicates it wasn't by hand, maybe a rope? Wire perhaps, can't be sure until we run tests. Where did you take her pager?" Samie pointed out.

"What pager?" Anderson stepped over to the body.  
"She has manicured hands, showing she would be in a higher line of work that would oblige her to be well groomed. She has teeth whitener in her bag, meaning she has to smile a lot and look pleasant. She would be either a congress woman, a banker, or a business woman. Since she has an exceptional amount of business cards in her pocket, I would go with choice number three." Samie held on of the blood stained papers up. "Every business woman who I've met has a pager." She added.

Sherlock raised an impressed eyebrow, but then immediately lowered it, hiding his praise.

* * *

"I didn't need your help, earlier with Donovan. I could have handled it." Sherlock mumbled on their way back to Baker St.

"I know, but I've had a life time full of people like her, and I don't need to put up with it. Besides, it was fun to get angry for once." Samie scowled.

"How did you do the mind trick with Anderson?" Sherlock waved his finger in circles near his temple.

"What mind trick?" Samie chuckled.

"The paper was blank, Anderson is an idiot, but he isn't _that _stupid." Sherlock gave a small smile.

"Psychic paper. Perfect for almost anything." Samie held up her book.

**A/n**

**Hey, me again! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are amazing! Just to clear up how Sherlock knew Samie's name, John has told her. :P**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one, I know, it's long. Sorry none of the others are this long, but I know you guys love me anyways :D ...**

**Right? :'I**

**Well, here goes.**

**TOODLES! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

* * *

The typing of John's computer clicked rapidly.

"John." Sherlock tapped his head on John's shoulder.

"John." He repeated.

"John."

"John." Sherlock kept on saying his friend's name over and over again.

"FINE." John stopped typing and grabbed his coat. "Good. Thought you'd never get off that laptop." Sherlock ran out the door, John following at a much slower pace.

"Uh, Sherlock? I think the way to the Complex is _down _the stairs." John looked up at Sherlock, who was knocking repeatedly on a door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What do you want?" A muffled voice yelled. Samie opened the door and immediately buttoned on her jacket. "Allonz-y." She chirped.

John and Sherlock both raised their eye brows. "Sorry, bad habit I've made." Samie shrugged.

Sherlock hailed a cab, Samie grabbed some coffee, and John stood there looking normal.

"Crime?"

"Kidnapping."

"Case?"

"Find them."

Sherlock, John, and Samie sat in the cab, listing details and what-not.

The cab halted in front of an apartment complex. A few police cars were parked by the front door.

"So, what do we have anything to do with this?" Samie asked. "Don't the police solve these things, no problem, without us?"

"Yes, usually. But, this time... Moriarty is involved." Sherlock growled.

**A/n**

**Sorry it was sooooooooooooooooooooooooo short. I promise, the next one will be longer. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters shown in Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Moriarty? You mean that dickhead who tried to blow up John!?" Samie asked. "Yes, that's the one." John's smile faltered.

"Indeed. The last time he was involved with kidnapping, I was practically arrested." Sherlock pointed out.

"No, Sherlock. I think kids just don't like you." John chuckled. "Whoa, wait... _why _do you say that?" Samie wondered. "Every time he goes near a child, they scream their head off or kick him in the shin." John replied.

"It's not fair. The little one had steel toed boots." Sherlock grumbled in defense. Samie couldn't help but chuckle, snorting in a failed attempt to hold it in.

Sherlock side glanced and smirked. "Just watch. You'll get a few bruises from the little pups."

"Doubtful." Samie grinned. "Why so confident?" John asked. "Well unlike you two, kids actually somewhat like me." Samie replied.

"Right. Can you lot do what you do and solve this already!?" snapped Anderson, who was standing right behind them.

"Oh, and as if _you're _doing something!" barked Samie, not even bothering to turn her head. Anderson grumbled an apology to someone next to him and shuffled his greasy self away to go die in a hole... (Just kidding! heheh)

Anderson _did_ apologize to someone next to him though...

"Ah, it's quite alright. I can take it from here." a familiar voice said from besides Anderson. Samie turned on her heel, wide eyed.

Standing in front of her, was a tall, slender man whom was wearing red converse tenni-shoes, a long jacket, and had deep brown eyes.

" 'ello Samie girl, miss me?" the man beamed like the Cheshire cat. "D-doctor!?" Samie stammered in surprise. "Course. Who else would have such great hair?" the Doctor wondered rhetorically.

"Uh, am I missing something?" John looked from the Doctor to Samie. "Yes, sorry. John Watson, Sherlock Holmes... This is The Doctor." Samie introduced her friends.

"So, you're a doctor?" John shook the Doctor's hand. "Not _a _doctor, _the _Doctor." the Doctor corrected. "Doctor _who_?" Sherlock didn't move as the Doctor's hand was offered.

"Just the Doctor." Samie broke the intense silence. The Doctor and Sherlock were staring daggers at each other. "What are you doing here?" Samie pulled the Doctor away from the others.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to visit my companion?" the Doctor questioned. Samie raised an eyebrow. "Right, okay. You caught me." the Doctor held up his hands. "I'm here to see if you're ready to come back."

"Come back?" Samie frowned. "Yes, hopefully your foolish choice to stay her has cooled you off." the Doctor said, obviously not thinking before speaking. "Oh no, you don't understand. When I said 'I'm not traveling with you again' I mean I'M NOT TRAVELING WITH YOU. AGAIN!" Samie raised her voice a little louder than she had meant.

Now, John, Sherlock, and the rest of the task force were staring at her and the Doctor. "Right... I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." the Doctor's beautiful eyes flooded with disappointment and defiance.

He turned and trudged away, sticking his hands in his pockets doing so.

Samie's face contorted in realization. What had she done? She'd never been able to yell at the Doctor. She had been cross once or twice, but she never yelled at him.

"Sam." John set his hand on Samie's shoulder. "I think we should take this one... You go home and get some rest." Samie nodded and headed back to Baker St.


End file.
